Diary of Time Lost
by Mal3ficent
Summary: Love destroyed Voldemort, but what if love also created him?
1. Chapter 1

Diary of Time Lost

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he removed his spectacles and set them down on his desk. Too many things weighed on his mind these days, he thought wearily as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Yet what he held in his hands had pounded at the forefront of his mind for months. He turned the small leather journal over in his hands, feeling the soft worn edges and pulling at the golden ribbon poking out of the bottom of the book. Glancing at the bottom right corner of the journal he gently thumbed over the engraved initials found there. Setting the journal down on his desk he walked slowly over to the fireplace to try to sort his thoughts. To his right Fawkes opened his eyes and cooed at him, as if to offer some comfort for the secret he has had to hold. "Lily...", he muttered to himself as he glanced back at the diary, "...what were you thinking?"

October 29, 1978  
Lily scolded herself as she hurried down the stairs leading to the dungeons. Of course she shouldn't have wandered the castle with the boys last night. She fought to keep a smile off her face as she thought of the map of Hogwarts they had created. If only the four of them could stop goofing off, who knows what sort of things they could do. She began to tidy herself up as she finally reached the potions classroom. Taking a breath to steady herself she opened the door to find her classmates divided up into sets of two and busily copying notes from the classroom chalk board. professor Slughorn's face lit up into a smile as he saw her poke her head into the room. "Lily, my dear, I'm so glad you've made it!" , he exclaimed, "You will most certainly enjoy what I've got in store for us today; an Ageing Potion." She sat down at the only available spot and began pulling her quill and parchment out of her satchel. As she began to copy the notes off the board she finally noticed who her partner was and felt her heart sink. It was Dirk Alderton, and he was by far the worst potions student Hogwarts had ever seen. He was tall and lanky with light dirty blonde hair smoothed down across his forehead and freckles on his nose. In addition to being naturally clumsy and awful at potions he was also the target of a group of Slytherins who plagued him constantly. Lily cringed as she heard the snickers coming from the back of the room, and wished yet again that she hadn't been out all night wandering the halls. "Hi Lily, I'm glad you're here. I'm totally lost right now.", Dirk said nervously. She ducked her head at him and replied, "Don't worry about it, Dirk. " She knew she was being short with him, but she couldn't help but feel annoyed at the unfair turn of events. She began cutting the handful of ashwinder eggs Dirk had retrieved from the supply cabinet while instructing him to stir the cauldron in a counter-clockwise motion. She added the eggs while Dirk got ready to stir in horse hair when she saw a tiny ball fly into their cauldron out of the corner of her eye, and before she had a chance to react she was hit full force by the reaction that occurred. As she lay on the soft ground struggling to stay conscious she wondered to herself if the ceiling had always been so blue.


	2. Chapter 2

August 29, 1945

Lily slowly regained conciousness to the sound of a conversation happening close by, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on what was being said. She struggled to open her eyes and sit up so that she could better see her surroundings. Apparently, after the accident in the dungeons she had been taken to the Madame Brown's medical ward. She winced as she felt her head pulse and smoothed her hand along the back side of her head to feel a rather large lump. As she finally was able to sit up and begin to access her injuries the conversation stopped abruptly. She gave a start as her curtains were drawn apart, revealing a kind plump elderly woman. "Excuse me, miss? How are you feeling?" The woman showed normal signs of concern for her well-being, but she couldn't help but feel like something was amiss. Lily gave a weak smile at the woman and responded, " I'm doing fine, but where is Madame Brown?". The old woman's face ,if possible, looked more troubled than before. " My dear, I don't know who you're talking about. There is no Madame Brown here. My name is Madame Rigby." Lily stared at Madame Rigby for a few moments while her mind raced. What was this woman talking about? Before Lily could question her further a kindly old man walked in whose presence seemed to calm Madame Rigby. "Oh Headmaster Dippet!" ,she exclaimed as she hurried over to him. "Thank you so much for come on such short notice." Lily's head swam as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. "Thank you for your help Madame Rigby, but I would like to talk to our friend here privately." Headmaster Dippet said as he placed a hand on Madame Rigby's back. He turned to Lily as Madame Rigby left the ward, "My dear I am Headmaster Dippet, and I'm sure we each have a few questions for each other." Lily stared at her hands as she tried to process everything that was happening. Glancing up at him she asked, "Where is Madame Brown? How are you Headmaster? What happened to professor Dumbledore? " Headmaster Dippet sat softly on the edge of her bed and looked hard at her face. "Nothing has happened to professor Dumbledore. He is still professor of transfiguration, as he has been for years. And I'm unaware of anyone named Madame Brown every having been here. Now, what is your name?" It sounded crazy to her even as she began to suspect it. Could she have possibly gone back in time? She could think of no other explanation, and had no idea how to proceed. She took a deep breath and told him her name; she could only hope that he would be willing and able to help her. He paused for a moment as if to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Do you remember how you arrived on our grounds? I am certain I have not seen you here at Hogwarts." She stared hard at her clasped hands as she determined how to explain to Dippet what she thought was happening. Looking up at him she decided to first figure out 'when' she might be. "Sir, what year is it?" she asked him slowly. The headmaster furrowed his eyebrows as he replied that it was the year 1945. Even though she had expected this it didn't stop the panic from welling up in her chest. "Headmaster I know this is going to sound strange, but I believe that I have been forced into the past by a potions accident. I was making an anti-aging potion that exploded from causes I have not yet determined. When I fell unconscious the year was still 1978." Both sat silent for a few moments; Lily thinking of all the people she had loved in her life that she may never see again and Dippet thinking of how horribly this could alter time. Finally Dippet cleared his throat and stood up next to her bed. "Lily, if what you say is true this could have terrible repercussions for the flow of time. We must find a way to send you back to your own time as soon as we can, but for now I think it might be best for you to try and blend into the student population under a new name. Do you have any suggestions?" She gazed out the window in the medical ward and smiled to herself as she noticed it was not winter yet in this time period. Glancing back at him she replied, " Eve Davenport." Dippet nodded to himself, satisfied for now. "I will begin searching for a solution. Madame Rigby informed me earlier that you are well enough to return to normal activities, however I think some time for you to process everything that has happened is prudent. Do not forget that you are no longer Lily Evans, but Eve Davenport. When asked how you came to be at Hogwarts stick with a simple background story that won't arouse much suspicion. You will receive your class schedule tomorrow morning, and there is also the matter of which house you would like to be put under. I think for time paradox purposes you should not be sorted by the sorting hat." Overwhelmed by the situation she merely nodded at him and shook his hand when he offered it to her. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but notice a familiar twinkle in his eyes. "My dear everything will work out in the end, so please try not to worry so much about everything. If possible you should simply enjoy your last year at Hogwarts." Before she could even respond she was alone in the medical ward with her thoughts. Glancing at the chair to the left of her bed she noticed a bag with a school uniform in it. Holding the familiar grey sweater vest up she felt a sense of her own time again. It felt so strange to be walking through the same halls,wearing the same clothes,and the same cloak. Exiting through the main doors she was met with the lingering smell of summer and the bright shining sun. She walked over to one of the stone benches in the courtyard and sat to begin thinking of a cover story. However, before she had a chance to really settle in a voice behind her startled her. "Hey, you're the girl I found out on the grounds." She quickly turned around to see a tall lean young man with dark brown almost black hair and strikingly blue eyes. Not wanting to seem like she was staring, even though she was, she fumbled out a reply. " Oh... yes! So, you're the one who brought me to Madame Rigby? Thank you so much. My name is Eve Davenport, and you are?" She couldn't help but blush slightly at the critical look she was receiving from him. "I'm fairly certain I've never seen you around here, and what were you doing passed out on the grounds anyways?" Bristling slightly at the condescending way he was talking to her she ground out, " I'm new to Hogwarts, in fact I arrived only this morning." She hesitated a moment as she realized she was going to have to come up with her cover story in a split second. Thinking fast she realized that World War II had only just recently ended. "I was home schooled by my mother while the muggle war continued. She felt it would be a good experience for me to interact with other witches and wizards now that my father has returned and the war is finally over." Lily was so pleased with herself for being able to come up with a story on such short notice that she didn't notice the young man tense up. "Oh, so your muggle born are you? It figures." And with that he turned on his heel and walked off, leaving her sputtering in outrage. Little did she know that she had just had her first encounter with the young Lord Voldemort.

She spent her entire afternoon out in that courtyard, listening to birds and watching insects. Just existing. She was fortunate that no one seemed interested in her other than that rude boy. She couldn't help but flush with irritation at the thought of him, but that didn't matter. What were the chances she would ever see him again in such a large castle. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him talking to her until he was right next to her. " ...even listening to me? Headmaster Dippet sent me to find you. He wants to see you in his office." She stared at him in horror for a moment thinking to herself that today couldn't get any more unfair before she cut him off as he began to repeat himself. "Yes, yes I heard you.", she began to get up when he stepped in front of her again with his hand held out and a strange look on his face. "He wanted me to escort you there so you wouldn't get lost." Lily nodded as she mentally beat herself up. Of course she wouldn't know how to get to the headmaster's office if she were new! These are the kinds of things she was going to have to be careful about. Stealing a look at her companion she decided that if it was fate that she had to deal with him twice in one day the least he could do was tell her his name. "So, you never told me your name earlier." He glanced back with an annoyed look on his face that he didn't even bother to hide. She could already tell she wasn't going to like this guy. "Tom Riddle" He muttered. They arrived at a statue of a gargoyle before she had the chance to ask him any more questions. Tom looked into the eyes of the stone gargoyle and stated firmly, " butterscotch" Lily couldn't help but step behind Tom as the gargoyle sprang up and jumped to the side revealing a spiral stair case. "This way..." Tom said with a small smirk on his face. She roughly brushed past him to hide her embarrassment. The sooner she could get away from him the better! Walking into the headmasters large office she couldn't help but smile to herself as she noticed the first familiar face she had seen in hours. There, standing like a beacon of hope and home, was Dumbledore. She had never in her life been so happy to see someone as she did in that moment, and felt herself begin to shake with emotion she hadn't felt until that moment. She was so caught up in finally feeling everything since coming to this time period that she didn't notice the slightly concerned look Tom gave her before Dippet spoke to him. "Thank you so much for helping our newest student Miss. Davenport here find her way, Tom. I'm sure you have many more things to attend to." The dismissal was clear, and Tom nodded his head at the headmaster and left. Dippet waved his hand towards a squishy looking armchair and said, " Lily my dear, please have a seat. We have much to discuss." Lily mechanically moved towards to referenced chair, still unable to take her eyes off the form of Dumbledore. "You said something earlier about knowing our professor Dumbledore, and I felt that it might be easier for you to deal with the things that have happened if you had a familiar face to interact with. Keeping in mind of course that you can in no way tell him anything of the future." , Dippet paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, " I assume you have come up with some sort of cover story?" He listened carefully as she re-told what she had told Tom earlier. His eyes twinkled, "Excellent! Very clever Miss. Evans. We actually have a few muggle born students that were in the same predicament recently. Now on to more pressing matters. Here is your schedule. Please read over it and let me know if there are any necessary changes to be made. I feel that the best course of action regarding houses is to pick the house the sorting hat would not place you in. Which would that be?" She paused for a long moment as she looked at her course schedule.

Advanced Transfiguration 9:00-10:50 Monday/Wednesday/Friday  
Advanced Potions 10:50-11:50 Tuesday/ Thursday  
Advanced Charms 11:00-12:50 Monday/Wednesday/Friday  
Ancient Runes 2:00-3:50 Tuesday/Thursday  
Defense Against the Dark Arts 4:00-5:50 Monday/Wednesday/Friday  
Astronomy 12:00 midnight Saturday

Glancing up at Dippet she took a deep breath before replying. "Slytherin." This was going to be one weird year...


End file.
